The present invention relates to a game control program for executing a game on a computer and a game apparatus for executing a game, and more particularly to the control of a vitality parameter of a character that appears in the game's virtual space.
Conventionally, in many of the games executing on a computer, characters that appear in the virtual spaces of the games are provided with character capability values such as moving speed and attack power. In some of the known games, each character is provided with a vitality parameter that indicates whether a character action can be made or not, whether the character is operable or not, etc. The vitality parameter is increased or decreased based on the progress of the games and player operations.
JP2005-304 (JP Pat. No. 3699095) discloses a damage control game program which, when restoring a reduced vitality parameter of a damaged character by using various items and the like, gradually increases the vitality parameter to express the state of recovery in a natural manner.
JP2006-230947 discloses a game program which enables a mode of attack that consumes a vitality parameter if a certain condition is satisfied in the time of decreasing the vitality parameter.